


Stay Here

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Hazbin Hotel gay [guy x guy] stuff that I've wrote ♡ [7]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Affection, Age Difference, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Although nothing really happens, Angst, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Attraction, Blushing, But no sex in here (sorry? xD), Cigarettes, Consensual, Dark [at times], Emotions, Especially to each other, Feelings, Fluff, Gay, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Guys That Are Secretly Soft, Hugs, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Human Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt/Comfort, Husk protecting Angel Dust, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Male Bonding, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Older Man/Younger Man, Past filled with sadness, Peaceful, Protective Husk, References to sexual stuff that happened, Relationship(s), Sad, Sexual Harassment, Silence between them, Smoking, Touching, Warm, [In two of these one-shots], and soft kisses, closeness, gentle touch, happiness, him acting that way for a certain young male, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: These one-shots are gonna be about if Alastor, Angel Dust, & Husk weren't in hell and they are human again now.[Human Au]
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Original Male Character [one-sided thing]
Series: Hazbin Hotel gay [guy x guy] stuff that I've wrote ♡ [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688470
Kudos: 67





	1. Sweet Taste [Angel Dust x Alastor] (RadioDust)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'I'm sorry if I seem uninterested. Or I'm not listenin' or I'm indifferent. Truly, I ain't got no business here. But since my friends are here. I just came to kick it but really. I would rather be at home all by myself, not in this room. With people who don't even care about my well being. I don't dance, don't ask, I don't need a boyfriend. So you can go back, please enjoy your party. I'll be here, somewhere in the corner under clouds of marijuana. Over this music I don't listen to and I don't wanna get with you. So tell my friends that I'll be over here. Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here oh oh oh. I ask myself what am I doing here? Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here. And I can't wait till we can break up outta here. Excuse me if I seem a little unimpressed with this. An anti social pessimist but usually I don't mess with this. And I know you mean only the best and your intentions aren't to bother me. But honestly I'd rather be. Somewhere with my people we can kick it and just listen. To some music with the message (like we usually do). And we'll discuss our big dreams. How we plan to take over the planet. So pardon my manners, I hope you'll understand. That I'll be here. Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here oh oh oh. I ask myself what am I doing here? Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here. And I can't wait till we can break up outta here. Oh oh oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh oh oh.'

It was sundown, getting colder and darker out (yet there was still some light around), it would be night in a bit. 

Angel Dust (as he asked others to call him that, not wanting his real name out there) was leaning on a wall, his back against it. 

He just got paid and rolled his eyes as the client left. He had given a blowjob in an alleyway and even if he liked being sexual, he still wanted a different taste in his mouth. 

Angel Dust takes out a small box, a pack of cigarettes. He took one out of there, putting that box in his pocket again. Then, he was taking out his lighter. 

He lit that cigarette, before he puts this lighter in the same place as that pack of smokes. 

Angel Dust put the cigarette in his mouth, loving that taste. He watched it, that ash falling and dropped down onto the ground. He started smoking, inhaling it. He pulled it away, the cigarette being in between his fingers. He exhaled, watching while that gray smoke came out. 

He puts his other hand on his head as he gazed down, those fingers went through his locks. His hair was raven black with a white cream-like shading on the ends of it. His eyes are very dark and shaded like a cold night. That's how dark they really are. He actually slightly liked that coldness his eyes had. He was wearing an outfit that was different yet unique in its own way. He has on a black coat (with a gray fur lining on the hood) and a dark purple long sleeved shirt under it. With black pants and black timber boots. He also had a gray fedora hat on his head. 

His mind got faded, his thoughts on something. He's thinking of the past. He does this, sleeping around to pay for his apartment, to get money. Since he doesn't live with his family anymore and they don't approve of him being gay even. 

When he realized what he was thinking about, he shaked his head. Not wanting to think about it. He snapped out of these thoughts. He smoked for awhile, then he puts out that cigarette on the cement. 

Just in time too as he saw someone walking by. 

It was Alastor, naturally. 

Alastor wore his usual old-fashioned outfit, with a dark crimson red shade on it, especially on the vest. His dark brown hair illuminated by a dim light. 

He would often walk home from the radio station and used the way by Angel Dust's apartment to get to his own house. 

Angel Dust smiled (instead of smirked or grinned in a flirty way). He gave up on flirting with him awhile ago, since it never worked and he found out that Alastor is asexual, no desire for sex. So of course he won't do it with him. Although they sometimes talk anyway and have become good, close friends over the last few weeks. 

He eyed that brunette, he knew Alastor would've gave a smile when noticing him. It seemed like he hasn't yet. Which he didn't mind. 

"Hey, Alastor." he said to him, in that low accent mixed in with a slightly high pitched tone of voice. 

Alastor didn't even acknowledge Angel Dust, like he ignored him or something. 

Angel Dust felt an emotion, sadness maybe? A hurt feeling crossed his eyes and into his heart. He knew something was off about it. He noticed that this other male's eyes are darkened, fading and Alastor doesn't have his usual grin of happiness on his lips. 

Something was wrong, he knows it and he needs to find out what it is. Or at least comfort him in some way.

Alastor walked away, until he feels someone as they grabbed his wrist, gently. He tensed slightly, although then he relaxed when realizing it was just Angel Dust. 

"Angel.." 

"Alastor.." 

Angel Dust was gonna ask what's wrong, but he struggled with his words. He wasn't good at comforting others. So he did something else instead. 

He got closer to him and wrapped his arms around Alastor. Though not too tightly. He hugs him from behind. 

Alastor lets him do that. He hummed softly and gripped onto Angel Dust's arm, with gentleness. He appreciated being comforted in this way. 

Both guys take in each other's warmth. 

After awhile, Angel Dust pulled apart from the hug and Alastor turned around. 

They are facing each other again now. 

Angel Dust grabbed Alastor's arm, gripping it. He leaned in, kissing him as he stared into Alastor's eyes (which he secretly loved), deeply. 

He takes in his scent and Alastor's soft lips. He deepened it, slowly. He tasted him, he was loving that sweetness from this other male. He loves everything about this. He had feelings for him, after all. 

Alastor felt the same way as well. He kept it a secret though, for his own reasons. 

Angel Dust pulls away as he realized what he just did and that Alastor probably didn't like it. 

"Sorry.." 

Alastor just had another smile. 

"No, don't be. I kinda liked it." he replied at that, putting his forehead on this other male's. His stare on him as he looked into Angel Dust's eyes too. 

Angel Dust felt happier now, he smiled again. Silently, calm and peaceful. 

Both of them stayed there, with each other for a little bit longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just assuming, it was a slight headcanon about Angel Dust's family that I made, because I only know a few details about them & Angel Dust's appearance is inspired by a fanart on Tumblr that I saw, which I think fits him a lot 💕 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading ❤️ and the next parts should be out soon enough ♡


	2. Feelings [Husk x Alastor]

It was a late evening, eventually it would be night. 

That would be nice, darker and colder out. Just the way he loved it. 

Husk was at the bar. He worked there as a bartender, although he was on break at the moment. Which meant he could drink, but not to the point of getting drunk (of course). 

He sat down on a couch in there. He poured himself a glass of whiskey. Then, he drank it halfway down when he noticed that someone had walked in. He knew who it was, this younger male was Alastor. 

Alastor works at the radio station down the street and comes in here during dead hours for a silent place to be. 

Which Husk understands. He enjoyed peace and quiet himself as well. 

They know each other, and had for a few months now. They talked sometimes, probably to almost being close in a way. Alastor even called him 'his friend' at times. Usually Husk found that other male's voice irritating, although he didn't always feel this way. In fact, he liked Alastor's presence. It was better than feeling lonely. 

Like usual, Alastor takes out his violin and started playing it as beautiful music came from that. 

Husk felt his mind had faded, him just staring at Alastor. He kept thinking, deep in his thoughts. He takes a sip of his whiskey while doing that. 

'He is actually pretty cute if he doesn't talk. He's beautiful. I don't believe it.' 

This older dark haired male snapped out of it again. He blushed a bit, at that now. 

'What the fuck was I just thinking?' Husk also thought, to himself. 

Alastor looked at him, slightly confused at that (how Husk acted). Although he didn't mind it. 

He stared at him, then he smiled at this older male before he played his violin again. He still had a smile while he made music. 

Husk decided on something and gets off there, standing now. 

Alastor was done so he puts the violin away in his black bag. 

He sensed someone behind him as they walked over. He turned around, knowing that it was only this older guy whom he had become close to. 

His eyes are on him again. "Husk..?" 

Husk also had his stare on that younger guy. 

"Alastor, shut up.." 

After saying that, he gets closer to him and leaned down, over Alastor. He kissed him, with slight gentleness. He loves it already, secretly. 

Alastor didn't mind it again, letting him. He actually liked him, though it was a secret until now. He has another smile, staying there again. 

He reached out and ran his fingers through Husk's soft hair, loving how it felt like. 

Husk pulled him over and wrapped his arms around Alastor, holding him now. Although he doesn't break that kiss. 

He holds Alastor close, in an embrace. 

Alastor feels comfortable, peaceful and calm with him. He smiled a bit again, happily even. 

They're kissing each other for awhile longer. Until eventually they pull apart from it. 

Both guys don't pull away from each other's grip, instead they stayed here. Their breaths mixed as they are even closer than ever before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not longer, again xD Although I hope that you all enjoyed reading this anyway 💜🥃 That it was well written & short yet sweet 💙 Also, this is based off two other fanarts, btw xDD ♥️


	3. Don't Touch Him [Husk x Angel Dust]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'I need to stop. I been doing too much. I been running too fast. I been testing my luck. I been leaving cloud nine. I been at it all night. I been feeling so loved. I been waking up lit. I been making up shit. I been spilling my guts. I been feeling so blessed. But stressed all day. So what. I'm living out my dreams. Like every night. I love my life. But when I open up my blurry eyes. It's not as nice. Fuck my life (I love my life). Fuck my life (I love my life). Fuck my life. I need to chill. I been getting my ill. I been spreading that sex. I been spinning my wheels. I been having my ties. I been having bad guys. I been seeking some thrills. I been wanting one more. Then I wanted like four. I been having some guilt. I been feeling so blessed. But stressed all day. For real. I'm living out my dreams. Like every night. I love my life. But when I open up my blurry eyes. It's not as nice. Fuck my life (I love my life). Fuck my life (I love my life). Babe, I don't know what to say. This is the way that I like it. And I can't be bothered to attempt to change. In no way. Babe, if you know what I mean. Low in my body, go darken by darklight. Like it just went somewhere in between. It's so sweet. But fuck my life. Fuck my life (I love my life). Fuck my life (I love my life). Fuck my life (I love my life). Fuck my life.'
> 
> [I think that this song really fits Angel Dust, personally xD 💜💙]

Angel Dust was walking out of an alleyway and down the street. He was wearing another one of his usual outfits that he loved. He had on a black coat (it has a white fur lining on the hood) and a long sleeved pink shirt under that with black pants and darkened timber boots. Although he didn't have his fedora hat on, this time. 

This guy with dark eyes is in his thoughts. He's having a hard time lately, although he kept it a secret from others and didn't show his inner hurting, that sadness until he was alone. It's not like he had anyone who would care and even if he did, he wouldn't want to bother them with his problems. Or to be a burden. He really hated it. 

He snapped out of it, not wanting to think about stuff like that, this all was getting him in his feelings and he didn't want that. He wasn't in the mood for sex ethier, strangely enough. Not that it mattered anyway, he knew sooner or later that some guy will come asking for him. 

Angel Dust sighed softly and walked into a bar that he was familiar with. He smiled at the bartender, since he knew him. He kept his grin, as he flirted out of habit. 

"Hey, Husk~" 

There was a guy near him with slicked back, black hair with dark brown (some golden in it) eyes and skin that was darker than Angel Dust's, though it was still white like him. He has on a white long sleeved buttoned up shirt, a dark red vest over that with black pants and black shoes. He also had on a black bowtie. This is Husk, naturally. 

Husk sighed, although he talked to him too. Since unlike what it appears, they do actually have a nice relationship. Other than Angel Dust's usual flirty self, which he didn't mind it much, they did have nice conversations at times. They've known each other for a few weeks now. 

"Hello, Angel Dust. Do you want your usual?" 

"Of course, hell yeah." Angel Dust still had a smile, feeling a bit happier around him. His stare was on him again as he looked at this older guy. 

Husk also stared at him, his eyes on that younger male. He noticed that Angel Dust seemed exhausted and had scars or red markings of some sort on his neck. He snaps out of these thoughts, not thinking about this. Instead he made a drink for him, it seems like, to Husk anyway that the other male needed it. 

Both guys heard someone else's voice now, eventually. It was followed by the sound of that person walking in. 

"Sup, Angel!" 

Angel Dust tensed, it was one of his clients and he knew what that guy would want next. His eyes darkened. 

Husk looked at him, noticing Angel Dust's sudden change in the way that he acted. Sensed it. Although he didn't say anything, yet. 

It seemed like he was about to ask 'what's wrong?' or if he is okay, until he saw what Angel Dust did next to calm the slight situation. Or rather himself. 

Angel Dust was in his thoughts for a second, then he's snapping out of it once more. He turned around, just a little bit. He was acting friendly now, giving a smile to that guy. 

Like always, he was just hiding what he was truly feeling. 

"..hey, Jeff. I didn't expect to see you here." 

"Yeah, same goes for you." Jeff said, then he got a dirty grin on his face. "Why don't we head to the bathroom and do something~ I'II pay you good for it~" 

Angel Dust shivered, though not in excitement or lust. He stays quiet. Then, he talked again, after a few seconds. He had got off there too, probably to leave. Not in the mood for this. He would stay for Husk, but that guy bothered him. 

"No thanks, Jeffy, I don't.." 

Angel Dust was cut off by Jeff pushing him against a wall and held him here. 

With him pinned, he couldn't do much. He was slightly afraid, not wanting it. Though there is nothing he could do, but take it most likely. He was talking, as one last attempt to get the guy off him. 

"..leave me alone." 

"Come on, I know that you want me, Angel~" 

That's when Husk felt his blood as it boiled. His protective instincts kicked in, with him getting especially angry at that. 

Husk walked over to him. "Are you fucking deaf? He said no..get away from him." 

"Why don't you mind your own business, old man." 

Husk glared at him, darkly. Not for what was said, but because he treated Angel Dust like that. He was very mad now, his anger reaching in a darkened way. 

He pushed that guy away from him, getting in front of Angel Dust, to protect him. 

That guy seems to get mad, but then he quickly left after noticing this dark expression on Husk's face. He literally ran out. 

Angel Dust stares at him. 

Before he could say anything, Husk went back to the bar, since Angel Dust was safe now. 

Husk made another drink again, for himself this time. He notices Angel Dust walking over. 

Angel Dust grabs his own drink. He takes a sip, loving that taste of this alcohol. 

It was cold and refreshing, especially after everything was heated just seconds ago. 

He drank it all the way down, until it was gone and the glass was empty as he puts that on the bar. 

His eyes are on Husk again now. 

"What?" Husk asked him, questioned why he was being stared at. 

Angel Dust leaned over, closer to him. He kissed him and already loved that feeling of this older male's lips. He has another smile. 

He touched the other guy's face with both of his hands. Then, he puts his fingers through Husk's hair, with slight gentleness. 

Husk hummed, as he felt shocked yet he liked it. He lets him do that, staying there and not pulling away. He was also kissing him, eventually. 

They both pulled apart, after awhile, it seemed like. 

Angel Dust smiled again now. "Thanks, for protecting me." 

Instead of denying it or snapping at him, Husk just says something else. 

"It was no problem, Angel.." Husk said to him. 

Angel Dust kept his smile. 

After that, Husk had a smile, secretly. 

There was a nice silence between them now. Both guys stayed there, for awhile longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥️🥃


End file.
